My Wish
by holeygeorge
Summary: Ron relfects on how it used to be when Ginny was younger.


My Wish

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter….nor am I British…sigh

_I was walking down the corridor of the train, slightly regretting the decision me and Hermione had made about going separate ways. We were going to finish our duties faster, but I was getting extremely bored. The novelty of being prefect had worn off last year. I was, however, quite excited to be a 6__th__ year. Now being able to scare not only little firsties but at least up to 4__th__ years. I looked at my watch and realized I had half an hour left._

_I looked into one of the compartments and noticed that Ginny was in it, laughing at a joke that Seamus told Dean and her. I scowled still mad that Ginny would pick to be with someone older than her. Also that Dean would even dare think that he was good enough for her. She looked over at me and smiled, so I quickly wiped off the scowl on my face and smiled back. I continued walking……… _

I can't be mad at her when she smiles like that and looks so happy. I know she won't listen to my pleas and break it off. If she is going to dump Dean it will be on her own. But I can't give up like that! She is my sister and it's my duty to protect her. Even if she finally puts her head on straight and realizes how perfect Harry is for her I will beat the crap out of him if he hurts her. She's my baby sister!

Every now and then when I lie in bed at night, and I think about Ginny and her bloody boyfriends. And I know that she's not a baby. I may not want to admit it aloud but I know deep down. I slowly realized this more and more throughout her years here at Hogwarts. She followed me around less and the things she joked about were less stupid. Now _she_ doesn't want _me_ around. I don't know when this first happened, but it hurts once in a while.

Sometimes I wish we were back at the Burrow. Back before Hogwarts, and she would follow me around everywhere. Copying me in everything I did. I remember this one time I told her that in my opinion a really cool person would eat twenty-five bogie flavored beans in a minute. So she did. I was sniggering the entire time but she was so determined she didn't notice. Then mum found out and made me clean out the chicken coop and de-gnome the lawn for a month.

I used to hate when she followed me around and now I wish she would. I wish I was the hero I used to be. That she would ask me advice for everything. I wish that she was "Gin" again and that I could carry her around on my back. How happy it would make me to be able to ruffle her hair and make her laugh, to play in the mud and roll in the grass, to blow a raspberrys on her belly and tickle her until she cries for mercy.

But she's fifteen now and too cool for that. She finds me annoying at times. _Me_, Ronnie the person who she would come and lie in bed with when she had a nightmare. But as much as I miss the little girl she once was I love the lady she's become. Heck, I even ask _her_ for advice. She's funny and I love to have a laugh. I mean we all have to grow up sometimes, right? I think I'll just give up on my Divination homework. And as I stretch and stand up Ginny burst through the portrait hole and runs toward me. She hugs me so powerfully I lose my balance and fall on the couch. I am in the position I was before, except now I have Ginny clung to me. Crying. I ask her what's wrong and she tells me she broke it off with Dean. A smile is beginning to break out onto my face until I realize she's crying even harder. I hug her and tell her everything's okay. It truly is. Ginny, my Gin came to me first after the break up. My little sister came to me for comfort. I feel just like I did when she came to me crying saying that the twins pulled a prank on her. I feel like a superhero. I feel like I can do anything. I wish that it will always be like this. And I have a good feeling that she is my Gin and I am her Ronnie. She asks why I am smiling and I say because I got my wish.

She slaps me on the arm with a smile on her red, blotchy face.

A/N like I said this is my first story…well at least the first one I published on a fanfic website. Please review and tell what you think. THANKS!!


End file.
